Syn
Syn is the strongest enforcer in the MOR's division and is the Primal's personal one man army. He was responsible for the destruction of any resistance coming near Otoko and stands guard over it. His real name isn't known, and he is the barer of the Infernal Grimoire. Syn holds a Nex Thanatos (Roughly demise or doom in Latin and Greek), an enigmatic weapon with demonic origins. Info There is almost no info on Syn. He's said to be a one-man army with the powers of the grimoire, and is the Primal's strongest ally next to Ire. His records say he's been in the MOR for sometime though. Paradox Distortion There was mention of Syn in the conversation between Leon and Satoru in the true ending. With him having the Infernal Grimoire and being the one responsible for ultimately defeating any Resistance that came into Otoko. No one has ever gotten past him to the Primal supposedly. Syn was deployed out once the Primal gave Ire his orders, on the same orders and asked him to both keep eye on Ire as well as deal with Rue and Tenrai. Chaotic Affliction Syn is deployed underneath the Primal to keep eye on several individuals, specifically Ire. He's been also advised to stop the efforts of Tenrai and Rue Soveta, and several characters have become aware of his presence in the events. Pandemonium Trigger and Crono Revolution TBA Appearance Syn is a young man with spiked back black hair and a few green streaks in the strands, a part of it always covers one of his gold eyes. A metal mask like object that sits on his face with the ends fashioned like small horns, though you can still see his eyes through it. He is always seen with a neutral or serious expression and his eyes always seem to be narrowed in. Syn wears a sleeveless green and black shirt that splits down towards his waist, its thick for combat. Fastened on his arms are a set of deep ebony bracers with gilded green designs; they lead into metal like gloves with clawed fingers. This is actually because his weapon generates so much energy that he cant hold it bare handed. A jet black and green regal cape hangs off his shoulder behind him, and light weight impressive armor to accompany the cape in color wraps around his front body outward to his shoulders. Oddly enough like Tenrai's it doesn't hinder his movement. His semi large black pants are thick material like his shirt, but fitted. They lead into combat shoes are deep black with a few curved steel plates on them. His massive blade Yamiryu is carried and fastened in a belt along his back, it sits in a crude looking black sheath with dull gold rims. Personality Syn is calm, collected and mild tempered. He is both respectable because of his nature, and feared because of his power, and hardly anyone bothers him. He is opposite to Ire, he doesn't torture those who he fights, he has even been seen to show mercy to those he engages if he thinks they deserve to live. This is extremely odd to see in the MOR, but again, hardly anyone questions him. He's admirable to his opposition but is quick to draw his blade in combat concerning facing the enemy who stands against their cause. He seems to be completely loyal, and is fully aware of humanities mistakes, this being the reason he's in the MOR. He is exceptionally respectful to the Primal and has complete and utter faith in him. Saying so, he also believes humanity has lost their right of choice, and if not governed this world will never change. This belief, coupled with the fact he rarely shows empathy is strong enough to overpower his remorse to the cruelty of the MOR to those they keep for power and their own use. He's not loud or ill tempered, and has a very deceivingly quiet voice for the brutal things he can speak of. His voice is said to send chills down the spine simply because he is so blunt with the truth. He is not afraid to point out the weaknesses of the enemy, but it is not to break them down, but rather teach them a lesson in knowing their place. That said, he certainly has a sense of pride. Powers, weapons and Abilities Syn has been seen to have unnatural strength and speed, in kin to both Ire and Tenrai. Him alone being able to tackle armies. This is because of his weapon which contains the Infernal Grimoire. No one, however, seems to knows how this grimoire came to existence, though a few have been hinted to know a few things about it. He blends combat into his sword attacks to preform several consecutive hits. The auras of green darkness imbue his blade when the grimoire is active. Nex Thanatos: Gemina Inferum Drakos One of the infamous Nex Thanatos, said to be the blades forged from the strongest negative energy. Drakos is directly infused with the mysterious power of the Infernal Grimoire which allows Syn to wield the Nex. Drakos in itself is a shell around the grimoire, with the gem inside of hilt's "mouth" being the grimoire. Its actually twin blades joined together and they can pull and segment themselves apart during certain attacks, however the dark energy bonds the blades together right after, so he can't use both at the same time. Appearance Drakos looks like a huge black long sword with a uniquely designed tip and a rather crude serrated edge on both sides. The hilt is carved out to look like a dragons head at the top with a set of four wings curling along and down the pommel. Within the dragon head's mouth sits a black gem that lights up with neon energy to activate the grimoire portion of the weapon. When active the blade appears to have green etchings course down through of the blade's body like a pattern, fading and gleaming with neon color and outline. Infernal Grimoire The Infernal Grimoire is a grimoire infused with a source of endless darkness that it attains by connecting to the deepest levels of the boundary called the Abysmal Rift as well as what can be assumed to allow artificial access to the Soul Codex. It allows him to manipulate darkness and negative energy, very similar to Ire. Using the Grimoire he can use negative energy in darkened neon and black forms of claws, wings and energy flares, among many other manifestations. The Infernal Grimoire appears as a black to neon diamond shaped gem spreading down to the inside of the sword that surrounds it. The set back of the Grimoire, aside its immense power is that it seems to be connected to Syn's soul directly, so he can never get rid of it. His Nex Thanatos being the shell of the grimoire can never leave his possession and no one else can use it but him. According to the Primal, the Grimoire was not made by the MOR, as they don't contain the resources to create something with that much negative energy as its core. Even Syn himself is unaware of how the Grimoire came to be in his possession, and he supposedly already had it when he was adopted into the MOR's ranks. Musical Themes *Fang of Darkness - Syn's Theme *Infernal Chaos - VS Kaemyn or Saeth *Forsaken- VS Azeria Stories *Envoy of Reckoning (Chaotic Affliction) Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:S-tier Character